Do I Really want to?
by BeachGirl114
Summary: It is a George and Bella love story
1. prolog

**this one is based a few years after the Deathly Hallows, instead of when Lily and James died, oh and this is Bella/George. I luv these 2 together but NO One has written them together, it's so frustrating, so i had a shot of writing my own...ANd i redone this chapter cause i realized it was the old version, this is slightly different**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story. But my own ideas. I originally got this story from ****Xx-Dhru-xX**** and the story originally belongs to Stephanie Myers and ****J. K. Rowling****. So hope everyone will like it**

I took the first step down the aisle. Home, second step, Dad, third, Mum, fourth, Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, England, Remus, Tonks, Fred. With each step, I thought of everything, and everyone I wanted and missed the most. None of them included the Cullen's, or being a vampire, or Forks. I just wanted to go home, with my parents, my friends, with _George._ Do I want to get married? Yeah, I guess I do, but not to Edward. I don't want to be a Cullen, it's not for me. Not Vampirism, it'll take my magic away, and you could offer me every single thing to do on Quidditch, in exchange for my magic, and I wouldn't accept. Magic is, I'd never give it up. Not ever. I came to Forks after the war, to cool of. I'm not strong, like Harry, I couldn't take it. All the people that died, the press. The death of my god-father and favorite cousin. So I got a new identity, new personality, new everything. And now, I'm getting married to a vampire, by the name of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I reached the alter, and faced Edward, who looked so much like Cedric Diggory. It was hard for me at first, Cedric was a close friend, and then he died. Because of Voldermort, and a tear cascaded down my cheek, as I thought of all those that had suffered from the wars, My mum and dad, Neville's parent's, Marlene MkKinnon, whom Sirius was in love with, and her family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers, Edgar Bones and his family, Amelia bones sister, but then, Amelia and Sirius died as well, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin-my god father- Tonks and everyone else.

I really can't get married, to Edward, I just can't. I can't do that to him, or myself, or to George. Because, I, Alyson Lily Isabella Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Other Chosen One's older sister, am in love with my best mate, George Fabian Weasley.


	2. A week before the Wedding

_**Chapter 1: A Week before the Wedding**_

**Bella POV:**

I was with Alice shopping for the wedding. That her family was having for Edward and I. Technically I did not want to have. At least not with him. Let me explain a little bit shall I. My name is not Isabella Marie Swan it is really Alyson Lily Isabella Potter. I came to Forks, Washington to get away from the press and everything after the war. I am in love with my best friend George Fabian Weasley. He is super sweet and funny. Perfect for me. As well as tall. He is about 5'11 compared to my height at 5'6. He has Reddish color hair and right blue eyes. He also has a big family. Unlike me who only have my brother left. Fred has, had really 5 brother until his twin Fred died and he also has little sister Ginny. Ginny is in love with my little brother and I couldn't be happier for him. Unlike Harry who was sent to our Aunt's house I was sent an orphanage which is the Swan family found me and adopted me. Remus should have been able to adopt me but because he was not married and had his furry little problem which in our world means he is a werewolf. He was not aloud too.

I must have been thinking a long time when Alice had me try on stuff. The first was a wedding dress. Don't get me wrong it is gorgeous. Just not my taste. I like simple. I mean even my Yule ball dress was simple. It was Dark Blue that was a halter so I didn't have to wear any jewelry with it. I went with George and we happen to be in 5 year that year. I remember seventh year when the twins dropped out. I got them studying like crazy to make sure they best the exams. I continue on my school and was head that year. I guess I understand why. I had top marks along with head boy and I played Quidditch along with everyone. I was co-captain with Harry. I played Chaser. I loved it too. Harry was Seeker just like our father but I had our mother's intelligent. Our parents. Well what can I say about them. Mom and Dad was head of their year. How dad was beat the heck out of me. From hear he was one the biggest trouble maker here. But then again so was I with the Weasley twins. Half the pranks was my idea. My parents name are James and Lily Potter. Harry looks just like our father with our mothers eyes. I on the other hand look just like mom. At least when I am not in my glamour that is. I have long auburn hair like she did escape mine is curly and her Emerald green eyes. My dad was a pureblood and mom was a muggleborn which makes Harry and I half-bloods. Which I don't mind. Heck I am strong then most purebloods.

_ "Bella are you paying attention to me."_ Alice asked. _"Sorry Alice. What I was in my own little world for a little bit their. Sorry._" I said to her. "_It's find. I was wondering what kid of flowers do you want for this wedding?"_ She asked me. "_I don't care Alice you pick."_ I said. I love lilies and roses but I was not going to tell her that. _"Alice can we go please. I am tired and I want to see Jake please. I have to talk to him about something and Emily. Too Please."_ I asked her. _"Fine. You are not much help anyway. Call the mutt. But be careful."_ She said irritated. I smiled.

**Emily POV:**

Jake has been a mess since he found out about Bella getting married. I was happy so was the rest of the pack but Jake. He just got back from running away to Canada. He was trying to found ways to stop Bella Wedding. Which we were all invited too. That was taking place in a week. The boys were patrolling while us girls were in the kitchen cooking. When the phone rang.

**Bella** and _Emily_ phone Conversation:

_E: Hello_

**B: Emily is that you?**

_E: Bella what are you doing calling. Jake don't want to talk to you_.

**B: I am calling to talk to you. I can't explain it on the phone but I need to talk to you and the pack about something important. Please hear me out before you kick me out. I am on my way to La Push now**.

_E: Bella you are not making any since. The boys are patrolling right now. Come on over and explain_.

**B: Thanks Emily you are the best. I will be over in a few minutes**.

_E: K see you then Bella_

End conversation.

I went back to the kitchen and the girls looked at me like I was crazy. _"Guys I know I shouldn't have let her come over but she was crying on the phone and sounded panicked. I didn't know what to do."_ I said to Kim and Rachel. Rachel is Jake's older sister. She was imprinted on bad boy in the group Paul. He changed since then too. _"Fine, but she better have a good reason to break my brothers heart."_ Rachel said. _"Guy what if Bella was forced into marriage. I mean what if she didn't want it."_ I said to them. "_Well that could be possible. I mean Bella never really been one for marriage before so this really was a shock to me. I known her since she was adopted by Chief Swan and Renee."_ Rachel said to us. I was shocked about that. "_She is adopted. Who knew_." Kim said surprised. I was also surprised too.


	3. Explanations

_**Chapter 1: Explanation on Bella Part **_

**Bella POV:**

I was heading to La Push almost at Emily house just getting done with calling her. I could Kim and Rachel their too. From Charlie told me that Rachel and Paul got together. I mean he knew about all of that since he had confront Billy about it. Charlie is a wizard too just like Renee is a witch. She will be here in a few days. I can not believe the wedding is in a week. How am I going to plan my escape and not have Alice know about it. I pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and few of the boys came out. It was Paul and Embry. They did not look happy. Can't say I blame them. I would rather marry Jake if I was not forced to marry Edward. I could tell they were shaking. "_Paul stop it. She came to explain things to us. Lets hear what she has to say. I don't like this anymore then you do."_ She told him and he calm down instantly. _"But why a week before her wedding._" he asked _"Because I was force to marry Cullen._" I said to him. But Embry and Paul looked stunned. "_Do you honestly think I would marry a bloodsucking Paul over Jake?"_ I asked them. They shocked their head yes. "_Can we finished this conversation inside. Plus Rachel who else is here?"_ I asked them. They nodded. And Rachel answered _"Everyone is here. Emily told them to behave and let you speak too. But these too had to see for themselves that you were coming. I had a feeling Cullen was forcing you to marry him. Can you explain everything now. I mean Emily told us that you coming over to talk but she didn't know about."_ She finished off.

How am I going to tell my story to everyone. I mean I know Rachel remembers Alyson. So how am I going to tell her I am Alyson. I followed the three of them. It broke my heart to see Jake so sad like he is. I just wanted to tell him everything will be ok, then give a big hug. _"Ok I know everyone must wonder what is going on right?"_ I asked them. They all nodded. "_Ok this is hard to talk about for me. One I can't stand the Cullen's just to let you all know. Another thing he is forcing me to marry him. I cringed Everytime I am by him. Heck I got so good they don't realize I am doing it. I want to tell you all something before you all go and kill him. I know Rachel has about the idea what I am talking about. I mean she and Leah should know who I really am. My real name is not Isabella Swan. My real name is Alyson Lily Isabella Potter. Does anyone have any questions before I finish. Because once I start I won't stop to answer any questions to after I am done?"_ I told everyone. _"Ok I have one. Why did you lie to us._" Sam asked. I could see reaction in both Rachel and Leah. "_I lied to you all because I had to see who I would really I would be able to trust. Before I came back I was only going to stay for a month and leave again. I had no intending of staying here. Then I met Jake and reminding me of back when we were all little. Heck I remember you Sam just as much as I remember Rachel and Leah. It's hard to explain."_ I said to them. "_Another one. Is this how you really look_." Paul asked me._ "No do you want to see what I really look like_." I asked them. I then changed into my real look. I looked about 2 years older since really am 21. I had my mom's red hair and Emerald eyes. I looked just like her. I had my dad pranking streak, and my mom's brains. I was just like them. "_So this is what I really look like. Any other question or can I tell my story." _I asked them once again. "_No go ahead with your story. Just wondering does the Cullen know about this or does this have to stay between us."_ Emily asked. "_Just between us. I want no one to know Got it. Please_." I asked them and they nodded their head yes.

_"OK please remember to hold off you questions to the end. It started I guess before I was even born or remember really. Their was a man named Voldermort. He was power hungry and wanted those he feel inferior to die. Innocent people died during the first war including my parents. He killed many with the help of his death eater or what my friends and I call them death bunnies funny huh. I was October 31 1989_ (Harry Potter is going with the twilight time line, Which makes born in July 13, 1991.)_ I was 3 when my parents died. I was at my godfathers house that night. I barely remember my parents besides then thing I am told. I have pictures of them and some of the things they own like the necklace I am always wearing. It is the Potter crest. My dad gave it to my mom and my mom gave it too me when I was 2. Harry is about two years younger then me, but a grade below me at Hogwarts. We start at 11 . I was almost 12 when I started. But that will be explain later on in the story. My parents were in hiding when they died. Voldermort wanted to kill them not only because of me and my brother but also because they turned him down to join his army. Even though mom was a muggleborn she was just as powerful as any pureblood was. So if mom didn't join she was a threat to him. Many of the people my parents were threats to him. Like the Longbottoms. They were went insane because of Bellatrix. Many people died. Like the bones family all but one person in that family died. Molly Weasley brothers died. Giadon and Fabian were her brothers. It took 5 death eaters to kill them and many others died. My parents died protecting my brother. He went to kill my brother and the spell rebounded and hit him and killed him. My brother was only a year old."_ said to them _"Any question before I continue._" I asked them again

"_Yeah I have one. How could a killing curse as you said not kill him?_" Embry asked me. "_Well most don't know. I thinks its because my mom and dad died in his place so love saved him. Any others?_" I told them. "_Yeah did he come back. I mean Voldermort."_ Paul asked. "_Yes he did, but he is gone for good now. Thanks to my brother and our group of friends. May I finished the story now. I am not going to give all the details of what happen,. But I will give the important fact to it. Like him returning, the death of Sirus, and the final battle ok."_ I said to them. They nodded their head yes.

_"Ok he came back in my 5th year, Harry 4th. It was the year of the Yule Ball. Which is a big deal. We had it as a celebration I guess it could be called. I guess I should explain a little bit before that. Well that summer I went to the world cup. Which could be like the super ball. At least similar. Anyway their was an evasion, but likely everyone was ok. They must have been getting ready for that school year to bring back Voldermort or as everyone called him you know who. My brother and I was not afraid to say his name but apparently it was jinks or something like that. Then that year we had the Triwizard Tournament our school was hosting it. Not knowing it was a trap for Harry. Let just say in the end Voldermort set up a trap so that the cup was a portkey. He transport Harry Cedric and I to the old graveyard. They brought him back to life and in the time killed Cedric Diggory."_ I said. By this time I was crying. Cedric was a really good friend of mine._ "Sorry about that you guys. Cedric and I was really good friends. I felt lost after he died. But thanks to my other friends including the twins I got better. The twins I am referring to are the Weasley twins. Fred and George. Two of the funniest guys you would every met. Unfortunately Fred died in the final battle. Anyway lets get back to the next year. That is when the order is introduced to us. I am in my 6th year this year. That year Harry is attacked and had to use under age magic to protect himself and our cousin Dudley. That year was the battle at the Ministry. They needed to get the prophecy made about him. That year my father's best friend and my brother godfather died. His cousin Bellatrix pushed him into the veil. When you are pushed into it there is no way to get out. Sirus had been in Azkaban up into my 4th year when he escaped. He was an unregistered Animagi meaning he can transform into an animal. His was a dog, my father was a not really sure but I believe he was a stag. I know his nickname was prongs, Then Peter who is a traitor to our family was a rat. To me I think how fitting and the Remus my godfather is a real werewolf. Anyway it was hard on a lot of us when Sirus died. That summer I did not return home. Which was between my 6th and 7th year. My seventh year I was head girl and co captain of my Quidditch team along with Harry. I played as Chaser and Harry play seeker like our father. The twins had dropped out during the end of our 6th year and not returning for our seventh. They took a test and past it. That was my last year. The end of the end our beloved head master died. He was killed by Professor Snape. But the professor only did that to protect one of the students. He was force to become a death eater by his father and kill our beloved headmaster. He did not want too. Finally after along awake. Their was the final battle. Many people lost their lives that day. Many that I cared about. My godfather Remus and his wife Tonks. Fred, and to many more to name. But the one I am absolutely glad about was Voldermort is gone now for good. He can never return now. Heck some of the other side like the force death eaters joined us. Like Cissy lied about Harry being death to Voldermort and he thought he won. Harry got back up and before everyone knew it Voldermort was death. We saved Cissy and Draco from going to Azkaban. He told them if it was not for them Harry Potter would be death and the battle would be lost to them. So all they got was to be on house arrest at least Cissy did. We also figured out that Regulas Black was on our side. Everyone thought he was a loyal death eater. When in truth he was not. He never want to be one. He only did that to protect his older brother Sirus. To this day no one knows if he is alive. If we could found him. I would personally tell him thanks in destroying one of the Horcuexs for us._" I finished off. I looked around everyone looked shocked to hear my story. "_I know it is a lot to take in. But this is what my life has been like since I was 11 or 12. A lot to take in huh."_ asked them

**Billy POV:**

I could not believe this girl been though all that and that my old brother is dead.

**Emily POV**

Poor Bella or should say Alyson. She been though so much. I like this version of her better. I knew they had to be a reason for her to marry Cullen. It is forcing her.

**Jake POV:**

Maybe I should talk to Bella. I never meant for to feel like this. She been threw so much even more then I have


	4. Letters from Home

_**Chapter 4: Letters from Home:**_

**Harry POV:**

I was sitting around the Burrow with Ron playing wizards chest. I was thinking. In a month I would be married. Thinking of that I got to thinking of Alyson. My older sister would be so proud of me. I mean I know if I contacted her she would come to it. I mean how wrong would it be not to show up at your little brothers weddings. I started chuckling to myself. "_What are you thinking about mate._" Ron asked me. _"Well I was thinking about how wrong it would be for Alyson not to come to my wedding in a month. I should write her and tell her when it is so she can come. Maybe this way if she is here she can get George out of his funk."_ I said to Ron. "_Great idea mate. He misses her just as much as he misses Fred. I mean I can't blame him. Those three were together constantly."_ Ron told me. "_Yeah I remember that. She left to get away from the wizarding world for a while." _I said back to him

**George POV:**

I wonder what Aly is doing now. Has she moved on. Does she think of me like I do her. I wonder what she will say when she finds out Harry is getting to my little sister. Does she look the same and still pranks like we always did. God she is so beautiful. I hope when I send the letter she will get it

**Harry POV:**

Hope she gets this letter. I was sitting with the gang. Hermione and Ginny just got back from their shop. They restored Alyson Bakery. It looks just the same. She will be thrilled when she gets home. She always told the girls that the bakery was theirs as much as it was hers. Hopefully she won't be mad at them.

_In La Push_

**Bella (Alyson) POV**

I was joking around with the gang. "_Guys let me get my stuff and I can stay with Leah and Rachel tonight. Then I can show you guys pictures and what not from the wizard's world. How does that sound to you guys."_ I ask them. _"Cool we can have a bonfire too. Like old time and you can tell more stories Bells._" Jake said smiling. _"Do you still hate me Jake." _I asked him. _"I could never hate you Bells. You know that. Now go get your stuff. Be back in an hour and half if not I will send Leah and Rachel to get you."_ I he said trying to scare me. I just laughed. "See y_ou in a hour and a half. Love you guys_."

I got home and Edward was their. Great, just what I need an over protective, extremely annoying vampire on my hands. _"Dad I am going upstairs to get my stuff to sleep at Rachel's tonight ok."_ I asked Charlie. _"Sure Bells. Have fun. I know she missed you so much. You two were inseparable as little girls."_ he said laughing. He knew Edward was here and Edward just didn't know that.

I walked into my bedroom, not paying attention to Edward. I could tell he was getting angry with me. I just smirk at that. "_What do you want Edward. I have plans with the girls tonight._" I said to him. "_No you are not invited. You don't know Rachel and Leah at all so don't ask."_ I said to him. I turned around he look pissed. "_Bella you can not go their. It could be dangerous love. I am only looking out for you."_ he told me. Really dangerous I faced worse then Vampires attacking me. His name was Voldermort. He was my only enemy. He wanted me and Harry dead so I was not afraid of vampire. Heck I could kill him instantly if I wanted too. "_Sorry Edward. I miss Rachel. I seen her when I went to talk to Emily. I had something I had to tell her. I had to apology to them. They don't want me to become a vampire. Heck I don't want to become a vampire. But according to you I have too. You are making me marry you in a week. Let me have one last week with my friends in La Push. OK I will be safe I promise. No cliff diving no danger ok. Just a few girls watching movies and giving make-over ok. Now I have to finish packing. So please leave." _I said to him. He looked ready to protest but left anyway.

I sighed and finished. I was happy to be around the pack. They reminded me of the gang back in England stupid at times but you got to love them. I miss them all. I grab my trunk and made it smaller and got my regular clothes to change into. I put on a pair of clean jeans and a cute top after a quick shower, and left. My truck started up fine if not I would have let Charlie bring me. He hate the Cullens at least Edward. Wonder what his family would think it they knew about him forcing me to get married. Probably not like it much.

**Rachel. POV:**

It been an hour since Bella or should I say my bestie Alyson. She looked great. I can't wait to see what so of the wizarding world looks like. Dad looked lost in thought. He looked at everyone like something would happen soon. In reality it did happen. My best friend is being forced into marriage and by a stupid law either. I can't believe this is happening to her. I hope we can figure out what to do. What if we contracted one of her friends but how would we do that. We have no way to do that. Do we.

**Bella (Alyson) POV:**

I am back guys. I smiled just thinking that. I want to go home soon. I pulled up to Sam's and Emily's house. The perfect house for them. I thought. I wonder if Sam will me fix Emily's Scars on her face. I mean I can if he wants me too. She is absolutely beautiful either way. Emily is like the sister I never had just like Rachel and Leah are too. Kim became a little sister to me too. I was about to go in and I seen two owls head my way. Who would send me a letter or should I say two. I could tell one was from George since that is the owl I bought him in our six year. I smiled at that. "_Hey girls. You two can leave. I have my owl to send the letter to the guys. K_" said to them and gave them a treat each. I walked inside with the letters in my hand. "_What do you have their Bella or should I call you Alyson now."_ Jared asked. _"Aly is fine Jared. Its what everyone calls me including Sam, Rachel and Leah."_ I said smiling at him. "_It seems I got a letter from George but the other I don't know." _I said a bit confused about one of them. "_Well open them then Aly_." Rachel said to me. I smiled at her. This is what George said to me:

Dear Aly,

I miss you so much. It's not the same without my partners in crime not being here. I miss Fred just as much as I miss you not being here in England. Guess what Harry is getting married to Ginny in a month times. We all want you here. I am sure Harry is sending you a letter too to tell you to come. The Joke shop is up and running as well as your bakery. It looks just the same. Hermione and Ginny is running it till you get back. I want you to come and be my date if you excepted it. I love it if you would. Well write back and tell me your answer and tell me what is happening there. Need any help let me know k

Your love,

George Weasley.

By the time I finish I was crying. I missed George so much. He was my other half in a lover since of way. I missed him and wanted to go home. I need him here now. I was going to write after I got done reading the other letter. I looked up and they all stare at me. "_What?_" I asked them. "_He really loves you don't he. We can get him to help you escape. I mean it seems he would go to the end of the world for you."_ Rachel said smiling as was Jake. _"Jake he is my soul mate. Your not angry are you._" I asked the boy who became like a little brother to me. _"No Aly I am not mad at you. I want you to be happy. Just not with a bloodsucker."_ he said laughing. I had to join in. _"Ok the next letter._" I said.

Dear Alyson,

I figured you have not realize it is me. Hedwig died during the final battle so I had to get a new owl. It was a gift from the Weasley's. Her name is Moonlight. I knew you would like that name. So everything is great here for me. I miss you so much. I figure I write you soon. I need you home in a month. I am getting married and you are a bridesmaid for Ginny along with Mione. Luna is of course the maid of Honor. Lol Everyone misses and they all say hi. I am also writing to tell to get back here. George needs you. He is falling apart without you and Fred. Even if you does not act it. I wish we can bring him back too. I miss you big sister.

With my love,

Harry James Potter.

By the I finished. I need to be home with my brother and the love of my life. I need them back. I looked at the pack and they nodded their head. I wrote the boys back and in the letter told them to get here in 3 days time and to call me Bella and I had to tell them something and have them help me get out of this situation. I knew they would when they found out.


	5. heading to America

_**Chapter 5: Heading to America:**_

**Harry POV:**

I got up the very next morning to a tapping at the window. I was half asleep and having to get ready for the day. I was in the home of my parents at Godrics Hollow. I had rebuilt it and soon would be my sister home. I was planning on giving it to her. I know my parents would not mind that at all. I love and miss her. I was eating breakfast when Ginny came down and sat next me. Ron and Lavender at their flat and Hermione was with Blaise in Italy still. She was suppose to come home soon. Those two been together since Seventh year and everyone surprise he has not asked her to marry him yet. But we knew time will only tell. Ginny and Hermione had redone the bakery beautifully. I knew my sister well and she is going to love it. I was brought out of my muse because of a tapping on the window. I seen a black owls with blues eyes and knew it was nighttime my sister owl. She is a beautiful owl too. Just like my sister. She looks just like mom. She has her red hair and emerald eyes like she did. I saw Ginny look. I gave the owl a treat and she flew off with the other letter. I decided I should open. It might be her telling me she is coming home.

Dear Harry,

Glad all is well. I will love to come to the wedding of course. I wish to be their but I may not be able too. Some things have happen and not for the better. I wish I could say everything is great here in the states. I am being force to get married in a weeks time. I need you and the gang including George to come and stop it. The person or thing rather I a force getting married to is a vampire. He thinks I love him when I don't and I told him that numerous times too. I don't know what to do. Heck I almost lost some really good friends thanks to him. You remember me talking about Rachel, Leah, Sam and Jake right. They are trying to help me out and we figured it you came here you can get me out of my own forced marriage. Its not like a marriage law or anything he is just obsessed with me and it scares me. I changed my name too while I am here. The only ones who know about it is Charlie and the shape-shifters of La Push. I need help please either write me soon or come here in 2 days to help stop the wedding. I am so scared and need my little or should say younger brother's help especially since you are taller then I am.

Love, Aly

I read it out loud. By the time I finished Ron and Lavender was here. They did not look happy and Lavender just looked confused. _"So are you guys coming to help me. I have to stop this wedding. I mean what in right mind would a vampire think a person would want to get married to it or become a vampire itself. It is sicken."_ I said to them. Ginny nodded her heard. I was about to go see George when a person came out of the fireplace. It was George. "_Did you get the letter too?"_ I asked him. He nodded his head yes. "_Coming to help me George or you going to let your girl get married to a vampire._" I said to him joking. He looked Pissed. "_Well I was coming to see if you could help me. Lets leave a day early. I want the story sooner then later._" He said to me. _"K but first we need to contact Hermione and Blaise in Italy."_ I said to him. "_She would be able to help us out better._" I finished off to them and they nodded in understanding.

In Italy:

**Hermione POV:**

I was in the living room with Blaise and his twin sister Thea. We were joking around when someone floo'd in. It was Harry. Didn't he know I was coming home later. _"Harry I coming home later today. No need to come now."_ I said to him. "Y_eah well things change. We are leaving for America and we need your help and Blaise and Thea are more then welcome to come with us._" He said to me. The twins looked confused and that is saying something. Blaise never gets confused kinda like me. Draco floo'd in too. We been friends since the war. He was a spy for our side. He really was ok. "_Ok Potter what do you want. Told me to get to Blaise house to talk to all of us. What is going on?"_ Draco asked him. I wondering the same thing. He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I read it and looked shocked. "_Oh my. Poor Alyson. What can I do to help._" I said to him. The rest looked confused. _"Well you can come and help stop the wedding for one and try to figure the situations." _Harry said to me. "_Ok this is what we have to do. Let them going planning the wedding ok. Then when the preacher asked if anyone has any objections that is when you and George stand up and said you do. Remember the shifter will be their. Bella or Alyson said they hate each other but she considers them family so the vampire will want to make her happy and invite them. That the only thing I can think of."_ I said to them. The rest looked confused. "_Guys remember Harry's older sister Alyson right. Well apparently she is being force into a marriage she does not want. She wrote us a letter or Harry and George a letter to ask for our help. She needs it. So are we going to America or what."_ I said to them. They nodded and Thea looked excited. _"I can not wait to go to America. What state are we going to?"_ She asked us. "_A small town called Forks in Washington State, but she said we will be stay in a town over from it about 20 minutes away in a small reservation called La Push. They have shape-shifters their. They are friends of hers."_ Harry told them. They nodded and went to get ready. _"Guys we will be their for a week and it is always raining she said. Plus the temperature is like our own. So bring stuff that will keep you warm._" Harry told us. I could not believe we were about to stop a wedding from happening. Hope that plan will work. I know Harry and George will do anything for Alyson. Harry is the younger brother and George is the love of her life. He would give up his life for her.

I just got done packing and was heading to Godrics Hollow. I floo'd over there with Thea and Blaise. We were all ready and we floo'd to Alyson house


	6. Note to my fans

_**Attention all:**_

I am starting a new story soon

The other one is going to be like Twilight version of the Bachelorette. Bella will be the Bachelorette and no she will not end up with Edward. I was thinking having her end up with Paul or one of my made up characters. Now here is where you all come in. Help me come up with some names for the Bachelors please. I already have 2 all I need is 23 three more and occupations to go with the names and where they live. Thank you all and I hope you like them.

**Bella** **job** will be she owns and operates her own **Bakery** around the world. She has one in _New York City; Hollywood, California; Miami, Florida; London, England; _and_ Florence, Italy._

Tell me what you think I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this.

Carebear114


	7. Car Ride from Forks to La Push

**Bella POV:**

I hope that Nighttime got their. I mean I now she is a strong owl. But I still worry about her. I am heading home with the Girls so I can get some stuff together. I didn't actually get my wizarding stuff together and bring it to Leah and Rachel's house. Since right now they are sharing. Paul is going ask her to move in with him soon he just doesn't know how yet. It is sweet to see him care so much about her. I guess that is what imprinting does to them. I find it romantic. I love how they are with them. The boys are so protective of them it kinda corny and super romantic. That is how George is of me and Harry is of Ginny. I missed my boys. They are everything to me. I got to the house. The girls right behind me. I realize that Leah and Rachel stop and knew the vampires were around. Most likely Edward. "_Girls do you want to stay down here or go with me to my room."_ I asked them. I hated being in this glamour but I knew I had to be. I love being my self with the girls in La Push it awesome.

I few minutes later. I hard rumbling in the fire place. I knew the guys would use the floo network. Since it is faster. Harry came out first then it was the rest of the gang. It was George, Ginny who went to stand by Harry, Hermione and Blaise, Ron and Lavender, and finally Thea and Draco. Who knew they were together. _"Harry George."_ I said and ran hugged them. _"Hey sis. So what is the story." _Harry asked me. I put my finger to my lips and told the to be quiet. George looked confused as did the rest other then Leah and Rachel. I lip told them later in La Push and they nodded they head yes. I walked up stairs with the girls. _"Edward. What are you doing here. I told you I wasn't going to be home for a few days. I forgot some of my things in my room and the girls came with me. I told you I need a few days of peace without you."_ I told him. He didn't look mad or anything just smug to the girls. I wanted to take out my wand and set him on fire right then and their but I figure maybe later on in life. Luckily he could not here my thoughts or the gangs as well.

_"Leave Edward. I am going to be home 2 days before the wedding which is less then 6 days. Can you handle that. Plus don't try and sneak onto the res the guys will know. Plus I have a few people from out of town coming in and they will be coming to the wedding. A few friends that went to my old school with me. Ok. So you won't know them and don't harm them ok. They are coming in tonight and staying on the res with the pack. Since you know all about it._" I said stressing out the words for him. The girls and the gang down stairs thought it was funny. I could tell they were trying not to laugh. Edward just looked confused. "_Well love I was hoping you would not go and stay with them. I don't trust the mutts especially Jake who is trying to still you away."_ He told me. I will have to explain everything to the gang and tell them Jake just want to stop the wedding not still me away. They actually trust my friends from La Push. But I am wondering why Billy seem to know the names of the people I mention. A look of reaction was on his face. _"Sorry Edward. I am getting a few things and I will be out of here. The girls are waiting done stairs and we are taking to long. The boys will be worried about us and I am sure Paul will come if he thinks either of them is hurt."_ I said and got my things and left him up their. "_Come on guys lets go to La Push and get ready for the bonfire tonight which is going to be fun._" I said to them

**Leah POV**:

Bella seemed so different right now. Confident and so sure about herself. I guess its because she is coming out of being her true self. I know she was happy to tell everyone who she is. I had a feeling when I seen her but I didn't know if I was right or not and then I would had made a fool of myself and I would not like that. Back in La Push were everything seem to be in right with the world. George and Harry seem to be pretty cool guys. The way George looked at Bella or should I say Alyson was like she was the only one their. If I didn't know he was a wizard and not shifter I would have thought he imprinted on her. Because it was the same look Paul gave Rachel, Jared gave Kim and Sam gave Emily. That still hurts but I am getting better I should say. I wonder if Billy knew about any of this before Alyson was telling us. He seem to understand or know of it. I will have to ask him. If he knew. I know Charlie seems to know what we are. He had confronted Billy and Harry about it and then told them that he knew about the Cullen's just didn't tell them that he knew like Aly did. He was a Wizard just Renee is a witch. I wonder how she will feel when she founds out what Edward doing to her. I know Aly brother doesn't seem to pleased. _"Aly tell us what is going on please. I mean, you said you were in trouble and forced to get married but why. Why you do they know what we are."_ Harry seem to fire off questions faster then she could answer. "_Harry I told I will tell you guys the full story when we get to Emily house ok. That is were the pack is ok. But the Cullens don't know what I am. I have not told them and they won't know till after we stop the wedding. Heck I don't even think they know Edward is forcing me to marry him. I think they think I am doing it willingly. But I have a feeling Rose and Emmett might know something I am not sure. Rose seems different to me lately like she read though my eyes that I don't want this. I don't know what to do. I wish you guys could meet this wonderful people, but not this way."_ She told them. She also looked very sad doing it too. "_Well I think it is an honor to meet the boy who lived and my best friends younger bother at that and the man she is really in love with. My name you guys is Rachel Black nice to meet you."_ Rachel said to them. "_Really another Black. That's cool. My name is Hermione Black, my boyfriend Blaise Zabini. His best friend Draco Malfoy, Blaise younger twin sister Thea, Ginny Weasley Harry Fiancé, Then lastly we have Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. But of course you know this is Harry Potter and George Weasley._" Hermione finished. Rachel looked completely shocked. "_That is so weird being around another Black without being related._" Rachel told her. "_Yeah but Draco is my second or third cousin. His mother was a Black before she got married. My dad Sirus, and his mom Narcissa were cousins. My dad had an older sister and a younger brother. Their names are Ophelia and Regulas. Ophelia I believe died in the first war and Regulas just disappear off of the face of the Earth. Till this day we don't know if he is alive or death._" She told them. Rachel and I seemed shocked. "_What happen to your dad Hermione."_ I asked her. "_He died back when I was in my 5th year. He was pushed in the veil by his cousin Bellatrix. Who happen to be Draco crazy aunt. When I say crazy I mean crazy._" She told us. We looked at him and he hung his had in shame. _"People can't pick their family Draco you know that."_ Alyson told him. "_We are here guys._" I told them.


	8. Start to Explain

Chapter8: Start Explaining now Sis!

**Bella POV:**

We got back to Emily's and Sam's. Paul was waiting for us outside to get back to Rachel. I wanted to laugh. Who would had thought big bad wolf Paul actually had a heart. The gang was watching them and the rest came out. Leah just looked on to them. It must be very strange for her since she is the only girl. "_Emily is the food almost ready for the bonfire tonight_." I asked her. The rest looked confused and by rest I met my brother and our friends. Just about. "_The guys should start bringing everything out_." Looking at her fiance and his friends. Sam kissed her and Paul did the same to Rachel. Then they left. Ok it got really quiet. Hermione and Ginny was looking at the flowers, talking about the up and coming wedding. "_Ok Allison. What is going on_?" Harry asked confused. "_Ok lets go inside and I can explain the story and no shouting you guys. Please they have no clue at least I don't think they do about Edward forcing me to get married. He let his family think I want to be a vampire as well." _I said and the boys looked mad but Lavendar looked confused. _"Lavendar I am Harry older sister. I am close friends to the twins and I was dating George before I left. At least I think he feels for what I feel for me. He probably moved on by now." _I said sadly. "_Aly, you know you are the only one for me. Just like Angelina was for Fred, Ginny is for Harry. I could never move on after being with you and you know it._" He told me smiling. I jumped up and kissed him. As I was my cell phone rang. _"Of Course it would be Alice."_

Call: (Alice,** Bella/Allison**)

**Hello**

Bella OH my god. Who is in town you never told us about. Edward said you had a few close friends in from out of town. We need to meet them. How about we go shopping tomorrow in Port Angles. Of Course the dogs and their mates can go to it will be great.

**Alice breathe. One as a I told Edward I am staying in La Push for a few days. Two they need to relax tomorrow since they just got here a little while ago. They been over in England for awhile and missed me. So that would a no for the shopping. Plus I want to get caught up with them ok. Sorry**

That is ok. I guess I will just have to meet them a day before the wedding ok.

**Ok Alice. I got to go and help Emily in the kitchen bye**.

bye

_"Ok they are driving me crazy_." I said as I was sitting on Georges lap. "_I can't believe he put her up to calling me. He doesn't trust me. Not that I can blame he but still. I can't stand any of them."_ I said. I was very fustrated. "_Relax dear. We will get you out of this. Now tell us what is going on please. I don't know how long I can hold your younger brother back." _George said laughing at Harry's face. I couldn't help but join in. "_Ok how about we take the food to the beach and them we can talk about all of this."_ Leah said to us Jake was pushing Billy out. _"Sounds good to me. Lets go guys." _We got out their and the guys looked in aww of the beach.


	9. The Truth

**_Chapter 9: The truth_**

**Alison POV:**

We all got settle down on first beach. The fire was blazing and everybody was eating happily. "_Ok Ally. What the bloody hell is going on?_" Harry askedme. I just sighed. "_Ok it started when I moved back here. I saw them. You see everybody was menorize by them. I reactioned what they were right away. Of course learning about vampires in defense class. ou could just tell. They were inhumanly beautiful, They looked like they were not breathing and they didn't touch their food. So those things I figure out. Then I heard what a few of the guys were saying on the beach about them. I wanted to ingore them. I did.I remember my first lesson with Edward. He is the one that thinks I want him. The stocker of course. I realized it more when he froze in class. The sit next to him was the only one open. The fan blew my hair and my scent to him. He froze because of it. Of course he hadno clue my scent was something he wanted. It was dangerous for me to be around him. I couldn't get my schedule change. He tried and it didn't work so I knew mine wouldn't. No matter who my father was." _I could tell Harry wanted to hex him. I couldn't blame him. "_I'm ok Harry. I just don't like being around them. I really only get along with Emmett and that is because he is just as big as prankster as George and Fred are. I miss Fred so much. He as such a good friend."_ I said with tears in my eyes, I would never let fall. _"Anyway. He was gone for a few weeks so I thought I was in the clear. His family always were watching me and that made me nervous but I had my wand on me so I had nothing to worry about. I could protect not only me but everyone else. I know of one other person living around here besides Charlie that is part of the magically world. Her name is Angela. She knew who I am and is not saying anything. I trust with my life. She would love to meet you Harry. Any way back to the story. Things were find. He had come back and intorduced himself and I did the same. I was watching him to make sure he did nothing and Angela notice to. She had told me her and her family had thought they were vampire but did not say anything. He told me we can't be friends and I here thinking yes he will leave me alone. That never hapen. He would watch me sleep and everything. He is really creepy like that. Charlie is so tempting setting him on fire and watch him burn but we would lose our cover. That would not go over well with the ministry. Then he had me go watch his family play baseball. Which is really interesting since I never knew vampire can play baseball. But that is when everything went wrong. Three nomads showed up. Because of them I got bit by a vampire. The Cullens destroyed them and sucked out the blood. Lucky for me. If the vemin stayed it would have either killed me or destroyed my magic and then I would have wished for death. As it is I hate not being able to us it here, but not having it at all is like getting the dementors kiss or death for me. I would have hated it and probably killed my selfish. Like going on the wolfs land. Any way my fake birthday came and they left after that. I was depressed then. But for a different reason then what most thought. I was about to go back home when I went to say by to Jacob. I got to know him more. Because of them getting me interesting in it. I went cliff diving and Alice seen it. She told Rose that I died. Because of that Edward thought I died since Jacob had saved me and for that I am very greatful to have very good friends like that"_ I was going to say more when Harry stopped me. "_So how did you almost drowned Ally. You are one of the best swimmer that I know_." He asked me. I had to blush at that. _"Well. I decided it was smart to dive not only alone, but also to swim when a really bad storm was in._" I said and he told me oh.

"_Can I continue please?" _I asked him and George. "_Ok. So I was practically dragged there. Alice knew how to get to me. I would feel like his life was in my hads if I did go. Not that I felt anything for him. I really didn't want to. I was mad, about how she made me feel. So here I was thinking, maybe I could go save him and then I can take a flight to England and be home. I would have called Charlie and told him I was home. My home and be with you guys again. Of course that did not happen. I had a pyshco come after me. I had the wolves and vampires working together. If I did things my way. I could have had her dead in two mintures but of course the Cullen's had to be watching me every minute of every day. It was driving me. I could not breathe around them. Only time I could breathe was when I am with you. Then when Edward said out loud without me know Jacob was around he said that we were engaged. I had heard Jake them and he looked so sad. I try to go after him but I was too late. Edward had won. He got his whole family believing that I am in love with him and that I want to marry him. Alice had planning the whole thing. The wedding is too over the top. I been trying to tell them and they have not realize it. I am going insane. I just don't know what to do and this is a first for me. If it was a marriage law it would be one thing but it is not. I am going to lose it if I don't get out of it_." I said the last bit tears falling down my face. I looked at George. "_We are going to get you out of this. I promise you that." _George told me. I smiled at him. _"Don't worry sis. We got everything under contol. Just one thing is why does Billy remind me of Sirius."_ He asked me. _"I thought the same thing after I got back from school. Billy why do you look like Sirius. That don't make sense."_

**Harry POV:**

I could not believe this. That thing is forcing her to mary. I would not let that happen. I am glad I got the full story though. But the thing is how Billy Black looked just like a younger verison of Sirius. That is so weird.

**Billy POV**:

The finally figure it out. I guess I have to tell them the truth then huh


	10. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Well everyone I won't be on Fanfiction for at least two months. Mom will be on here for her stories that will be it. I am letting her use my name. I will be at basic training for the United States Air Force. Wish me luck.

Carebear114


	11. Update

Hey everyone. I am sorry I have not been on in a while. A lot has been going on. I am rereading my stories and updating them within the next few days. Love you all lots

Sincerely,

Beachgirl114 formerly known as Carebear114


End file.
